


First Times

by 10ismydoctor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10ismydoctor/pseuds/10ismydoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the first time that night they fell asleep together.  Maybe things were really going to be different now." Set right after 2x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back with a new Janto story. For the first time I didn't have a beta, so I'm very nervous. I hope this isn't too terrible!

Ianto emerged from a deep sleep. He hadn't slept that well in months, if not even years. 

Something was different that morning. He wasn't alone in his bed. There was an arm around him, a leg pushed between his, the soft sound of someone breathing next to him: Jack. 

The night before Jack had took Ianto out on a real date. One that didn't involve a dark room in the hub and a quick shag. 

At first, things were a little awkward. The fact that Jack had disappeared for weeks without saying a word wasn't helping either of them getting comfortable.

Ianto had so many mixed feelings. He was till pissed at Jack for disappearing like that after kissing him in front of everyone. Talking about mixed signals. 

He knew he should have said no when Jack asked him out. But the honest truth was that he was falling for Jack, fast and hard, and he had missed him every second while he was gone. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to say no to him.

So he found himself walking next to a man he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch or kiss. The only thing he knew was that he needed an explanation, and he needed it now. 

“Before we do this,” he said, breaking the heavy silence between them, “you should know I'm pissed at you.”

Jack looked at him from a moment, complete confusion in his eyes. “Hum,ok?”

“I'm serious, Jack.” He wasn't gonna let him off the hook that easily. “We thought you had been taken by something. We were worried about you.” I was worried., he implied. “I can't do this” he gestured to the two of them “if I'm pissed at you, can I?”

“That has never stopped you before.” Here it was again, the charming grin that got Jack out everything. But not this time.

“I'm not talking about the sex,” Ianto said almost in a murmur, “I'm talking about the date.”

“Ok then,” Jack stopped walking and faced him. “You wanna talk? Let's talk. I've done a lot of thinking while I was away, and I realized I couldn't leave you guys. You are my team, and my place is at your side.”

“Then why did you leave like that?” Ianto tried not to sound too hurt.

“I had to. I thought,” he paused for a moment, trying hard to find the right words. “With the Doctor, I thought I would find the place where I belong. And I did, but not in the way I expected.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Jack, for once in your life, could you cut the bloody monologue and get to the point?”

Jack looked stunned for a moment, than laughed. “Wow. You've really changed. What's with the no bullshit attitude?”

“I got tired of people stepping all over me.”

“OK, point taken.” Jack got suddenly serious. “All these years, I've always thought I belonged with the Doctor. And then, when I finally found him, I realized I didn't need him anymore, cause I already belonged somewhere. In Torchwood.” He paused for a moment, gently touching Ianto's face, “and I missed you, Ianto Jones.”

“You did?” Ianto didn't sound convinced. How could he know this wasn't just smooth talking to get in his pants again?

Jack looked him deep in the eyes. “I did. That's why I asked you out. I thought, maybe we could spend some time together, outside of the hub.”

What was he supposed to do? Believe him? Trust him? Was Jack worth the risk of getting his heart broken all over again? 

“I would love that,” he said, finally allowing himself to take the risk. “But you're not gonna just disappear again, are you?”

“I'm not. I'm not going anywhere, Ianto.” And to prove his point, he leaned toward him and kissed him. The first kiss since he had gone away. A different, sweeter kiss. And Ianto knew that for once, Jack was telling the truth. 

For the first time that night they fell asleep together. Maybe things were really going to be different now. 

 

Jack moaned softly and buried his face in Ianto's neck.

“Good morning, sir” Ianto said, placing a hand on his face, his thumb brushing his cheek. Jack kept his eyes closed, but he was smiling. Ianto kissed his lips tenderly. 

“Hi,” Jack said, finally opening his eyes.

“We should get going,” Ianto whispered.

“Should we?” Jack asked, snuggling closer to him, putting one arm around him so he couldn't get up.

“You know how I feel about being late,” protested Ianto. But still, he didn't even try to move. 

“Come on,” Jack insisted, kissing his neck, “your boss is not gonna get mad. Actually, he would love it if you could stay in bed for, let's say, twenty more minutes.”

“Is that an order?” Ianto asked teasingly.

“You bet it is” Jack replied, getting on top of him so fast Ianto couldn't stop him. Not that he wanted to. 

 

“Now I really need a shower,” Ianto said thirty minutes later, still breathing heavily. 

“Yeah, go do that. I'm taking you out for breakfast.” Jack replied, still lying half on top of him. 

“Wow, first dinner, now breakfast. I'm impressed.”

“What can I say?” Jack planted a kiss on his chest before moving away from him, “I'm a true gentleman.” 

Ianto unwillingly got up, wrapping himself in the sheets. 

“What did you do that for?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” 

“Covered yourself like that. I was hoping to get a good look at that ass walking out of the room.” 

Ianto blushed. “Sorry, but you can't just look at my ass whenever you want to.”

Jack got on his knees on the bed, putting is arms around Ianto. “Do you think I could see more of that later?” 

Ianto kissed him, biting his lower lip a bit, and then whispered, “We'll see.”


End file.
